1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structural screw secure device for a radiator assembly and particularly to a frame structure capable of catching and releasing screws directly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the conventional device includes a frame 1 and at least a screw member 13. At least a leg post 11 extends from the frame 1 and a through hole 12 penetrates the leg post 11. A projection 111 is provided at the inner side of the free end of the leg post 11 and at least a support piece 112 is provided at outer side of the free end of the leg post 11. A secure ring 14 with an engaging hole 141 is inserted into the free end of the leg post 11 to be disposed at a side of the secure ring 14.
The screw member 13 provides a head section 131 at an end thereof with a diameter greater than the main body of the screw member 13 and a screw section 132 at another end thereof. Further, a neck section 33 is provided between the screw section 132 and the main body of the screw member 13 and a spring 15 is surrounded by the main body of the screw member 13.
When the screw member 13 is inserted into the leg post 11, the screw section passes through the through hole 12 and the neck section 133 fits with the engaging hole 141 of the secure ring 14. Further, both ends of the spring 15 are biased with the head section 131 and the projection 111. In this way, the secure ring 14 is capable of preventing the screw member 13 from escaping in the reversed direction.
The deficiency of the preceding conventional device is in that the secure ring 14, which is an external part, is employed to hold the neck section 133 of the screw member 13. If the screw member 13 is joined to the leg post 11 directly instead of using the secure ring 14, the material cost can be saved significantly. Further, once the screw member 13 is detached from the leg post 11, the secure ring 14 with the leg post 11 has to be propped up destructively and incapable of being reusable.